


Dani Willow

by Winchester_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, School Shootings, Skinwalker, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Huntress/pseuds/Winchester_Huntress
Summary: I wrote this when I was like twelve and it was the first thing I ever wrote, so it's kinda trash. It's also on Wattpad and I'm having issues with Wattpad accidentally deleting my content, so I'm storing a copy here for sentiment purposes.





	1. School

Dani woke up that morning at the usual 6:40 A.M. Her mother screaming, "Get up bitch your gonna be late!" Dani groaned and sat up on the couch she always slept on. She swung her feet over to the side and onto the floor, she then pushed herself up gaining her balance before she grabbed clothes from under the couch going to the bathroom. Dani observed herself in the mirror, the newly formed bruises on her arms and abdomen. She sighed and ran her hand along the cuts she made along both of her arms. Dani looked at her shining black wings that were ruffled and feathers that were out of place due to the couch she slept on. She slipped off the shorts she wore before bed and slipped on a pair of ripped skinny jeans. She pulled her Thor shirt over her head, careful to slip her wings through the holes she had made through all of her shirts. She pulled on her best looking jacket that had black shirt like sleeves, flattening her wings as she put it on. She brushed through her hair, put on deodorant, and quickly brushed her teeth before smoothing out her wings. She slipped on her socks and shoes before hanging her school lanyard that had a Skyrim keychain, as well a lord of the rings and hobbit keychain, Zelda and a few avenger keychains attached. She was a fangirl so what, that's all she had to look forward to were her fandoms. Her father banged on the door yelling, "Hurry up and leave wh*re!" Dani quickly left the bathroom not bothering to grab a piece of food, she'd probably take some of her cousin's lunch later. She slipped on her sneakers and Dani ran outside to the bus stop right as the bus came around the corner.

As soon as she crawled on the bus she tucked her wings even more tightly against her, she tries to make her way towards the back where she usually sat, but of course, Mike had other ideas. Mike was one of Dani's bullies at school, but honestly who didn't bully her? To everyone, she was a freak. Mike stuck his foot out right as Dani tried to pass she tripped and hit her arm on a metal piece on the seat. Everyone started laughing, of course, they found it hilarious. Dani picked herself off the ground and cradled her injured arm to her chest and proceeded to walk to her seat. The rest of the ride to school was quiet in her opinion but everyone was talking and yelling at each other about this weekend. When they finally got to school she waited until everyone got off. The bus driver knew she did this so he patiently waited for everyone to get inside before saying, "They're inside now Dani you can go now." Dani stood up and walked to the front of the bus giving a shy, "Thanks, Jeff," as she did every day. She walked through the halls just as the bell rang signaling everyone to get to class. Dani walked hurriedly over to her locker quickly doing the combination before snatching her backpack out of the small compartment. Her friend Jacob waited outside her class, as usual, wearing a pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt with a light blue Apollo jacket, as they walked into English and sat in their assigned seats, which for them was in the back of the class. Jacob looked over and whispered, "Dani, You alright?" Dani opened her mouth to answer but the English teacher Mr. Blakey walked in wearing his usual suit and tie. He observed the class for a moment and said, "Class, do your bellringer and then proceed to page 43 on 'Fahrenheit 451'. No talking," She closed her mouth and started doing her work. A few minutes later a loud bang echoed through the halls making everyone jump. Mr. Blakey opened his mouth to say something but the door swung open and a gunshot rang through the air causing Mr. Blakey to fall to the floor. Everyone started screaming and panicking, a few more shots rang through the air killing a few students. Jacob gave a cry of pain as Dani looked over to see him on the floor laying motionless, with blood pooling on his jacket. Tears welled in Dani's eyes, he had been practically the only friend she's ever had that wasn't related to her. Dani looked at the gunman, whose eyes flickered pitch black before returning to a somewhat normal brown. He had a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black collared shirt with a Dark gray jacket.He locked eyes on Dani and raised his gun. She froze for a moment unsure of what to do. All the students who were alive had already cleared out. She moved entirely on instinct and lunged at the gunman who fired a shot, wounding her shoulder. As she gave a cry of pain she collided with the man and both of them fell to the floor. He shot again hitting her thigh. She tried to take the gun from him but he fired another shot landing in her chest missing any major organs and arteries by mere millimeters. She felt her body being pushed off the man and onto the floor. She went limp with pain and blood loss and soon fell unconscious.


	2. Hospitals

Dani's eyes fluttered open and were met with bright lights and a huge wave of pain. She heard a steady beat of a heart monitor on her left, other than that it was completely silent. She waited a few moments staring at the ceiling, silently crying when she realized her best and only friend Jacob was gone. Her heart monitor sped up as she cried. A doctor strolled in wearing usual Doctor scrubs and was looking at a clipboard. He jumped back a little when he saw Dani's eyes open with tears streaming down her face. His gaze softened and he sympathetically asked, "Dani? How are you feeling?" Dani glanced at him from the corner of her eye and replied, "Guilty," the doctor asked, "I meant physically, but why do you feel guilty that you were shot?" She turned her head to face him and said, "I couldn't save him, now my only friend is gone. I was right there, and I did nothing." Tears welled in her eyes as she turned back to face the ceiling. The doctor sighed, and there was silence for a moment. The doctor said, "Well Dani I'm doctor Darby, how's your physical pain on a scale of 1-10? Don't say anything less than five because I know it has to be more painful that. You were shot three times, once in your shoulder, once in your thigh, and once in your chest, just mere millimeters from your heart. Your lucky to have survived, unlike a few other students."   
"Are my cousins okay? They were in the building with me." Dani said. The doctor gazed at the door for a moment and then dreadfully said, "I'm sorry Dani they didn't make it." Dani closed her eyes and let a few shaky breaths. Darby said, "They weren't the only casualties you know. The police think this entire charade has something to do with you." Dani hoarsely asked, "Why would this have anything to do with me?" Darby sighed and said, "I believe that they should tell you that. I've given enough bad news for today." He turned and walked out whispering something incomprehensible to someone by the door. Darby turned and strolled down the hall, letting the door close quietly behind him. Dani sat there in silence thinking 'Anyone that has ever shown me any kindness is gone. Why me? What have I done to deserve this pain?' Dani lifted her arm wiping the tears from her face as she heard a light knock on the door. She gave a quiet, "Come in," the door opened revealing a deputy from the police department, wearing the usual outfit. He had brown combed over hair with a pair of shades covering his eyes. He looked about 25-30 years old. He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room putting it on the right side of her bed. He sank into the chair pulling a small notebook from a bag on the floor, clicking a pen that was strapped to the cover and said, "You must be Danielle Willow, I'm Deputy Jason Smith and I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's alright." Dani nodded signaling him to continue. He gave a small smile and asked, "So this man, did he say anything to you before or after he shot? Did he seem familiar in any way?" Dani shook her head not wanting to speak with her sore throat. The officer nodded and asked, "Did doctor Darby tell you about what happened to your family or why the office is finding you suspicious?" Dani shook her head again, fearing an answer. Jason clicked his pen after he wrote something down. He set the notebook on the nightstand close to him and said, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and your friend are all gone. They were all shot to death," Dani closed her eyes again, the guilt she was feeling seemed to multiply. by a thousand. Everyone was gone? She hoarsely said, "Can you please just-just leave me alone." The officer nodded in understanding before standing. He said, "You should be free to leave in a few days, but child services will be here to pick you up and take you to foster care. I'm sorry for your losses." And he walked out taking his notebook with him. 

Dani laid there and cried for a few hours until the sun could no longer be seen showing through the window of the room. A few nurses had come in and made her take some pain medication. Dani sat up as the nurse left, it didn't hurt that much. The nurses had left a pair of crutches by her bedside. Dani leaned over and grabbed them putting them under her arms before swinging her legs out from under the blankets. She gently placed one foot on the floor the other foot hanging slightly above the floor. She pushed herself off the bed, It didn't hurt that badly. She moved the crutches over to a bag that was at the foot of her bed. She guessed someone had brought her clothes from her house when they cleaned it out. She unzipped the bag grabbing a hoodie and some baggy pants. She slipped both of them on pulling the hood above her head and double checked to make sure her wings weren't visible. She pulled the heart monitor connector off her finger and unplugged it before it could flat line. She crutched herself over to the door peering out to see no one in the hallways. Dani thought 'There is no way I'm going to foster care. Kiss my ass bitches.' Dani crutched her way down the hallway with her bag slung over her shoulder. She eventually made it to an elevator pushing the down arrow button. She waited until a sharp DING penetrated the silence of the hospital. She slowly pushed herself into the elevator and pushed the first-floor button. 

A few moments later the elevator opened revealing a lobby. She propelled herself towards the entrance while the nurse behind the desk was busy helping a woman sign in to notice her hooded figure slip through the automatic doors. She used her crutches and left the hospital out into the night. 

By morning she had made her way to a shady, emptier part of town. She knew of a building she always went to when her parents kicked her out. She opened the door to be greeted by a cool silence she was used to. She pushed herself to a different room where she usually slept. She sat on the window sill looking at the concrete wall on the other side of the room. Dani closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Winchesters

Sam was browsing his laptop at a local coffee shop in Destin, Florida. He scrolled through a list of links and found one about a school shooting. He decided to take a look into it, clicking the link. He skimmed through it and learned about Dani and all of the victims, then a few more paragraphs about Dani popped up. He found that her family and all of her relatives were murdered within the hour of the shooting. He felt bad for her she had no one, Sam had Dean. A picture of the gunman with black eyes appeared at the bottom of the page from one of the school's security cameras. Dean walked up to their table outside with two coffees, "Find anything yet Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes and said,"It's Sam and yeah, there was a shooting at a local high school in Crowley, Louisiana," Dean interrupted, "Tragic Sam, I don't see how this is our kinda gig. And really Crowley?" Sam rolls his eyes and turned the laptop around, "Just read it," Dean read it a couple times and when he scrolled to the picture he said, "Nevermind, Crowley, Louisiana here we come." 

Several hours later the boys finally arrived in Crowley. They pulled up to the nearest motel called, "Magnolia Inn," Dean pulled into the parking lot and said, "I'm gonna go sign us in," Sam nodded and watched Dean walk into the lounge. Dean came out a few moments later holding a room key. Sam climbed out of their black '67 Chevy Impala, and went around to the trunk. Dean had already popped the trunk open and tossed Sam's bag to him."Room 43," Dean said.

Dean strolled into the motel room heading to the bathroom. Sam plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a news report about Dani leaving the hospital without being noticed. Dean left the bathroom and asked, "Isn't that the chick we're supposed to be going to question now?" Sam sighed and said, "Glad you were actually paying attention for once Dean. Yeah, that's the girl we're supposed to be going to talk to. She left the hospital and hasn't been seen since she left last night," Dean nodded and said, "Well I'm hungry lets go get somethin' to eat."  
About 15 minutes later the boys pulled into the 'Crowley Dinner'. Dean glanced at the sign and said, "You think Crowley's got something to do with this?" Sam shrugged and said, "We're looking for a demon so maybe." The boys walked up to the counter ordering a table for two, Sam glanced around the dinner and saw a hooded figure in loose pants and a hoodie with crutches laying beside it. The figure had a half eaten salad and a glass of water in front of it. The blonde waitress looked at the boys hungrily and said, "If you'll follow me I'll bring you to your table!" Sam rolled his eyes when she turned around, Dean gave a quiet laugh she wouldn't hear. She led them to a table in front of the hooded person. The waitress took out a notepad and a pen, she asked, "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Sam said, "Water thanks." Dean gazed at the menu before saying," I'll take a beer," the waitress smiled and said, "Coming right up." Dean asked, "So how we gonna find this Dani chick?" Sam shrugged and said, "Where would you go if you were in her situation?" Dean thought for a moment and said, "I'd probably be around this part of town." Sam said, "Okay then we'll start looking around when we're done eating." Sam noticed waitress coming back with their drinks. She placed the water in front of Sam and the beer in front of Dean. Sam said, "Ya know Dean, you could drink water or something besides beer every once in a while." Dean said, "I do drink other things besides beer! I drink whiskey and tequila too!" Sam gave him a signature bitch face and sipped his water. The waitress walked up to the hooded figures table and said, "Would you like the bill now miss?" The waitress was obviously annoyed by the customer who gave a slight nod. The waitress left for a moment and brought her the bill and walked back to the boys. She asked, "Have you boys made up your minds?" Sam said, "Yeah, I'll have a medium salad with thousand islands dressing thanks." Dean said, "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger extra onions and some fries." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's order. The hooded figure from before turned around poking her head from the entrance of the booth and asked hoarsely, "Sorry to bother you, but may I please borrow five dollars?" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin while Sam pulled out his wallet with a laugh pulling out a five handing it to the hooded girl. She gave a painful sounding, "Thanks," Sam asked, "Hey you alright?" She gave a nod and said, "I'm fine," Sam didn't pry but gave a nod. The waitress appeared with their food and had a disapproving glance at the hooded girl. Just before the boys finished eating the waitress handed the boys their bill and the hooded girl got up hopping on one foot. She grabbed her crutches to steady herself before using her crutches to make her way out the door. Sam watched her leave and said, "She look suspicious in your opinion Dean?" Dean watched the girl push her way past the windows and said, "I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that."


	4. Home Sweet Home

Dani fled the dinner as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion from the two men. She was about a block from her new abandoned home. Dani turned into an alleyway to get home quicker. She felt someone grab the back of her hoodie and yank her backward, then shoving her into a nearby wall. She gave a small cry of pain as her wings were roughly slammed into the wall. She looked at her attackers, they had gone to school with her. There were three, all of them had jeans and school sweatshirts on. The tallest stuck his hands in the back of her shirt and started yanking out feathers. Dani screamed in pain which earned her a hard slap to the face. The medium and the short one flipped her over so she was facing the wall. Feathers were harshly pulled out, two deep older voices yelled at the three boys and they fled the scene. Dani slumped to the ground landing on her back, she stared at the sky as blood pooled around her wings. The shorter man from the diner was crouched above her. He outstretched his hand to help her up, but Dani flinched causing her to give a cry of pain from her wings. He yelled, "Sam! Get your ass over here! They're human!" A tall moose looking man came jogging down the alley and asked, "Dean! Is she alright?" Dean shook his head and said, "I don't know, I'm gonna call Cas, I still don't think she's human." He bowed his head for a moment closing his eyes. He rose his head and looked around. A short man in a mental hospital outfit and a trench coat over it appeared out of nowhere. Dani gave a cry of pain seeing as how he just had to appear on her bleeding wings. He jumped back a bit looking down at her, he squinted and tilted his head. Dani had tears in her eyes she hadn't had any painkillers for the wounds on her body for a while and just to add on it those boys just had to rip feathers out of her wings. And on top of it, puppy trench coat guy had decided to stand on one of her wings. Trench coat guy looked at Dean and asked, "What is this Dean?" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam said, "That's why we called you Cas. I think we should get her back to the motel." Dani started to try to get up to run away, but Dean put a hand on her wounded shoulder making her cry out. He jerked his hand back and said, "Sorry! Jeez." Dani scrambled against the wall to help heave herself upright. Her crutches were on the ground against the wall, she leaned down and grabbed them adjusting them. Before trying to go back home away from these people. Sam and Dean followed her in pursuit Cas stood there for a moment before following the boys. She moved quicker then she thought she could on crutches, she was aware of the boys following her. She pushed herself to the edge of the alley where her home was just across the street. 

She peered both ways pulling her hood up before quickly leaving the alley, crossing the street and crawling through a hole in a board she figured would be too small for the three men to crawl through. Dani leaned against the wall for a moment giving an exhausted sigh before going to the back room and sitting in the corner of the room she slept in. She didn't have any blankets or pillows so she just sat in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest. She painfully wrapped her wings in front of her as a shield. Dani heard heavy footsteps echoing through the building. Her breath hitched 'What do they want from me?!' She thought, the footsteps neared the doorway where she squeezed her wings tighter hugging herself. A voice called, "Found her!" She peered through her wings and saw the taller one Sam watching her from the doorway. Two other pairs of footsteps neared the doorway. She tightened her wings around herself, she heard them whisper, arguing, but couldn't make out the words. Dani started silently crying and hiding behind her blood dripping wings. The arguing eventually stopped and a pair of footsteps she believed belonged to Sam approached her. A hand touched her wings causing her to flinch in pain and fear. The hand retracted and a soft voice said, "It's Dani right? My name is Sam, I'm here to help you." Dani tensed and hoarsely said, "That's what everyone else said." Sam was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm not like everyone else, my brother Dean and our friend Cas are here to help you." Dani moved her wings a bit to see Sam's pleading face. Sam asked, "Did you know those kids who attacked you?" The pain and fear that crossed her face must've answered her question, Sam asked softly, "Do you know why they hurt you?" Tears fell down Dani's face and she looked at her lap and replied shakily, "Because I'm a freak. Everyone hates me because I have these," she twitched her wing. Sam said, "We don't hate you, Dani, we came here from Florida just to see you. Why don't you come with us and we'll help you." Dani fixed her gaze on her lap again and said quietly, "How do I know I can trust you? Why would you even want to be around me? My only friend is dead as well as anyone who has a drop of blood-related to me." Sam looked sympathetic, but Dean spoke up, "We know how you feel kid, our family's dead too." Dani's gaze turned cold and she spat, "You know nothing of how it feels. To have family look at you with hate, to have everyone look at you with hate! To be beaten for simply being alive." Her voice cracked, Sam stared at Dean sending him a glare. Sam turned back and asked, "Dani did your parents abuse you?" Dani tensed and let her wings go limp at her sides. Her arms were still tucked around her knees and she started silently crying again. Sam extended a hand towards Dani and said, "Please come with us. We won't hurt you I promise," Dani looked up hopeful at Sam she stared at his hand for a moment before placing her non-injured hand in his. He had a big smile on his face and he pulled her up so she was standing with him. Sam grabbed her crutches and handed them to her, she put on a small smile before following Sam to properly meet Dean and Cas.


	5. The Bunker

After a few introductions, the boys took Dani to their motel room. Dean said, "We should probably head back to the bunker tomorrow." Sam and Castiel agreed, Dani was hesitant but decided to stick around. Dean plopped himself on a bed, while Sam said, "Why don't you take a shower and go to bed? I'll take the couch." Dani shook her head and said, "I couldn't take your bed, Sam, I'll sleep on the couch. After I take a shower," Sam opened his mouth to argue but Dani raised her hand silencing him. Sam sighed and said, "I'll wait till you're done with your shower so Cas and I can fix up your wings as best we can." Dani nodded tiredly and moved into the bathroom, with her bag slung over her shoulder. Cas awkwardly stood in the middle of the room when Dani shut the door. 

Dani placed her bag on the counter by the sink and pulled out a pair of shorts, and her hoodie. She started the water, adjusting it to a warm temperature before taking off her clothes tossing them carelessly on the floor and hanging a towel on the counter next to her clothes. She washed her hair and body carefully avoiding getting soap in her wounds. She was careful of getting any water in her feathers either it causes her wings to get extremely heavy and uncomfortable. When she was done she climbed out of the shower and turned the water off. She dried herself off, she pulled on her clothes, putting the dirty ones in her bag and grabbed her crutches and left the bathroom. Sam looked up when she left the bathroom making her way to the couch. Dani laid on her stomach with her wings acting as blankets. Cas stood up and crouched by Dani, who was already asleep. Cas extended a hand and grimaced when he touched the dried blood that made streaks down her dark black wings, taking the shine away where ever the blood was. Cas quietly asked, "Sam can you get me a bowl of water and a small towel?" Sam replied, "Yea I'm gonna go get it." A few moments later Sam gave Cas the bowl of water and the small rag. Cas dipped the rag in the water, wrung out the towel before gently wiping it on her wings. " Sam, you can sleep, I will watch over her." Sam nodded, "You can't heal her?" Cas shook his head, "There is a high chance that they would heal incorrectly. We aren't meant to heal feathers." Sam nodded again and crawled under the blankets in his bed and went to sleep. Cas continued gently wiping Dani's wings until she woke up about five hours later. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt a cool soft material lightly petting her wings. She jumped slightly when she heard Cas say, "My apologies Dani I did not mean to wake you." Dani whispered, "You didn't wake me, I never get much sleep." Cas squinted and tilted his head in confusion, Dani sighed and snuggled back into the couch. 

Dean woke up a few minutes later, he looked at Cas then over at Sam. Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sam, causing him to shoot upright in his bed. He glared at Dean while Dani pushed herself up. Dani gave a quiet, "Thanks," to Cas before trying to pull herself to her feet. Cas gave a small smile helping her steady herself on her feet. Dean said, "I'm gonna go pack baby, be ready in five." Sam padded into the bathroom closing the door with a set of clothes, Dani grabbed her bag and put a brush through her hair. She limped over to the sink and started brushing her teeth. As she leaned over the sink to get a mouthful of water, Sam opened the bathroom door. He looked at her with a small chuckle and said, "Bathroom's all yours Dani," she shook her head and said quietly, "Not like I'm doing anything today I'll just go in these." Sam nodded before Dean opened the door and said, "Let's roll, Kevin's probably 'forgetting' to eat again." After they all piled in the Impala, Sam riding shotgun with Dean driving and Dani and Cas sitting in the back. Dean asked, "Cas buddy not that I don't appreciate your company, but what are you still doing here?" Cas looked at his lap and started playing with his fingers and said, "I wanted to watch over Dani, I do not think you know how to take care of her wings." He practically whispered it, Dean said, "Okay then, well on the road again Sammy." 

After hours of Dean's horrible singing, they finally pulled up to the outside of an abandoned looking building. Dean pulled up the outside of what Dani guessed was a garage. It opened as Dean drove down and parked in an empty space. Sam and Dean opened their car doors in sync as Dani pulled herself out leaning against the car door. Cas has offered to heal her in the car but Dani politely declined saying it was nothing. Cas had Dani's bag in one hand while trailing behind Sam and Dean to a door, Dani quickly grabbed her crutches and followed in pursuit. Sam opened the door and yelled, "Kevin?! We're home!" Dani looked around the bunker in awe at how gorgeous it looked on the inside. An Asian boy Dani guessed was Kevin, he looked pure exhausted, Kevin yawned and asked, "Who's she?" Dani was half hidden behind Cas. Dean looked back at her and said, "That's Dani Willow, she's gonna be living with us for a while." Kevin nodded and said, "I'm Kevin," he yawned again, "Tran. Welcome to the bunker I guess."


End file.
